Haelice in Wonderland (Haechan birthday fic)
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [ONESHOT] Haechan bangun-bangun pakai dress lengkap dengan apronnya, dan dia bingung ketika bertemu dengan orang-orang yang wajahnya persis sama dengan membernya tapi sifatnya sangat berbeda. Jadi, dia ada di mana? TAG: NCT Dream Mark Renjun Jeno Jaemin Chenle Jisung Alice in Wonderland AU. WARN! NO PAIR tapi ada dikit banget implied markmin markhyuck noren


**Haelice in Wonderland**

 **(Haechan bday fic)**

 **Rate K+**

 **Genre: fantasy?**

 **Warn: bahasa gak konsisten. Mungkin. Ada implied pair. Enta.**

 **Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Caroll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan berani sumpah. Dia memang sering dibilang cantik untuk ukuran anak laki-laki karena matanya dan juga bibirnya yang terlihat lebih mumpuni jika dia terlahir perempuan, dan jujur saja, dia juga tidak pernah menyangkal hal itu –kapan lagi coba dibilang cantik? Toh, mereka juga tidak menghina kok. Haechan paham betul kalau memang matanya itu terlihat lebih ke-cewek-an kalau dibandingkan dengan mata teman-temannya atau hyung-hyungnya itu.

Tapi… menerima kalau dia terlihat sedikit lebih cantik dari teman-teman cowoknya kebanyakan, 'kan, tidak berarti dia jadi terima-terima saja ketika terbangun dan menemukan dirinya mengenakan dress biru langit dengan apron putih bersih?

"Ini kerjaan siapa?!" umpatnya kesal sambil mengangkat-angkat ujung roknya. Hela napas lolos dari celah bibirnya ketika menyadari ternyata celana pendeknya masih dikenakannya. Ugh, dia ingin sekali langsung berteriak-teriak memanggil pelakunya, tapi dia merasa lebih butuh untuk berteriak protes, ada di mana dia sekarang?!

Hutan? Ini hutan? Mana tempat tidurnya? Mana teman-teman sekamarnya? Kenapa yang ada malah… oh, ada orang. Eh, orang bukan ya?

Haechan yang tadi terduduk langsung berdiri dan melangkah cepat-cepat, mendekati orang itu yang… aduh, dia tidak salah lihat, nih? Orang itu… punya kuping kelinci…. Haechan batal mendekat. Dia berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik pohon yang daunnya sudah sedikit menguning. Dia perhatikan dulu dari jauh, mungkin, _mungkin_ , dia pakai bando kuping kelinci! Haechan ingat, ada yang mengenakan bando macam itu ketika fansign. Iya, iya. Pasti begitu.

Krek.

Haechan tidak sengaja menginjak ranting, yang sialnya mengeluarkan suara yang tidak keras tapi karena suasananya hening, jadi terdengar jelas. Cukup jelas sampai bisa terdengar oleh orang itu, yang tadi kuping panjangnya sempat berkedut, seolah menyadari ada eksistensi lain di sana.

"Siapa?"

Haechan sontak memantapkan posisi bersembunyinya ketika kelinci jadi-jadian itu memutar badannya ke arah sumber suara. Harus apa dia sekarang? Kalau dia jadi si kelinci, dia pasti akan mendekat ke sumber suara sampai bisa diketahui dengan jelas bunyi apa itu tadi. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu supaya orang itu tidak mendekat! Haechan berpikir cepat dengan kemampuan otaknya yang dia yakini lumayan bisa diandalkan.

"M-Meong!"

Oke, jadi dia berharap kelinci itu mengira suara tadi itu disebabkan oleh kucing. Oke, tidak apa-apa.

Jadi, apa itu berhasil?

"Oh, kucing. …Kucing…?" oh, Haechan lihat dari sela-sela dedaunan, kelinci itu tiba-tiba terlihat panik lalu pergi dengan buru-buru. Benar, kelinci takut kucing! Haechan hebat!

Dia ingin merayakan kehebatannya lebih lama lagi, kalau dia tidak menyadari dengan sedikit terlambat kalau kelinci itu tadi sebenarnya benar-benar mirip dengan membernya yang dikenal sebagai pro-debuter. Siapa namanya ya? Oh, iya. Mark hyung!

"Oi! Mark hyung!" dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mulai memanggil-manggil nama leadernya. Rutukan, ketika menyadari dia sudah tidak terlihat di manapun. "Ah, sial. Ya sudah, lah. Paling ini hanya mimpi. Tidur lagi saja."

"Harusnya kamu mengejar si Kelinci Sibuk!"

Terdengar suara yang rasanya benar-benar ditujukan pada Haechan yang sudah mulai merebahkan badannya di rerumputan, tidak memedulikan dress-nya yang mungkin akan terkotori tanah karena rumputnya terasa sedikit basah. Tidak, tidak. Mana punya waktu untuk memusingkan soal sepele macam dress, kalau ternyata dia benar-benar mengenali suara siapa barusan itu?

"Renjun! _Kamu…_ kamu, apa-apaan bajumu itu?!"

Dia lihat baju yang dikenakan orang itu yang diyakininya sebagai Huang Renjun, membernya yang tertua setelah Mark. Duh, dia ingin saja rasanya untuk menghakimi baju macam apa yang dikenakan si rambut merah –kalau saja Haechan tidak ingat tentang bajunya sendiri. Bagaimana ya? Renjun… seperti tokoh di game RPG….

Renjun memiringkan kepalanya. "Kamu tahu namaku? Bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya, dengan alis berkedut. "Tapi aku di sini lebih dikenal sebagai… hm, apa ya? Narator?"

Kali ini Haechan yang mengerutkan kening. "Narator?" Renjun mengangguk. "…apaan sih…."

"Aku Narator! Aku yang mengarahkan agar cerita ini berjalan dengan semestinya! Lihat buku ini? Ini jurnalku. Ada banyak catatan kecil tentang bagaimana harusnya cerita ini berakhir, tapi sampai sekarang, cerita ini berakhir dengan… kurang baik." Dia membolak-balikkan halaman jurnalnya. Sepertinya dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Haechan. "Nah, ini dia. Lihat? Sebelum-sebelumnya, yang memainkan tokoh utama selalu berakhir tragis. Tempat berakhirnya juga macam-macam. Ada yang di penghujung cerita mendapat bad ending, ada yang di tengah-tengah cerita mati keracunan, dan ada juga yang baru di sini saja juga sudah mati karena jantungan."

Mata Haechan terbuka lebar. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berseliweran di dalam kepalanya tapi… entah yang mana yang harus dia tanyakan. Kenapa?! Kenapa mati semua?! Ini cerita apaan sih?! Haechan mencakar tanah.

"Punya pertanyaan, Haelice?"

Haechan mengangkat pandangannya. "Iya," jawabnya datar. Renjun memberi kesempatan bertanya. "Siapa itu Haelice."

"Kamu. Namamu Haelice. Aku Narator. Yang tadi pergi itu Kelinci Sibuk."

Kesel.

"Yang benar saja! Namaku Haechan, _bukan,_ namaku Donghyuck! Lee Donghyuck!" teriaknya dengan satu tarikan napas, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah si kelinci itu tadi pergi. "Yang tadi kupingnya panjang itu Mark Lee! Dan kamu, kamu Huang Renjun!"

Haechan sibuk menarik napas setelah berteriak-teriak, sementara Renjun dibuat diam. Lagi, alisnya berkedut. "Kenapa kamu tahu nama Kelinci Sibuk…?"

"…bodo amat." Capek. Haechan lama-lama capek, apalagi waktu dia sadar kalau memang Renjun kelihatannya tidak sedang berpura-pura bingung kenapa Haechan bisa mengetahui nama mereka-mereka. "Jadi? Aku harus apa sekarang? Kuturuti mau kalian." Entah siapa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'kalian'.

Renjun terlihat lebih cerah ketika akhirnya Haechan terlihat bersedia untuk bekerjasama. "Kamu harus bertahan sampai akhir cerita. Itu saja."

"Oke, oke. Jadi, aku harus dapat happy ending kan? Gampang." Dia bangkit dan meregangkan tubuh yang dirasanya pegal mendengarkan semua yang tadi didengarnya. Dia sempat memutar badan ke sembarang arah. "Lalu, sekarang… lho? Renjun?" si rambut merah tidak kelihatan di mana-mana ketika Haechan berbalik badan. Apa dia sembunyi seperti Haechan tadi? Tidak, pasti akan ada suara tapakan kakinya kalaupun Renjun memang bisa berlari secepat itu.

Sempat bergidik ngeri sih, tapi dia pikir lagi, apapun bisa terjadi dalam mimpi. Jadi, tiba-tiba menghilang bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Haechan bersungut-sungut. "Padahal ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Ya sudahlah. Tadi apa katanya? Kejar si Kelinci Sibuk?"

…

…

Kejar si Kelinci Sibuk.

Haechan terus mengulang kata-kata itu dalam hati. Ya ampun, itu sudah seperti jimatnya. Dia tadi sempat bertemu dengan dua orang berpakaian aneh yang bicaranya juga aneh dan perilakunya lebih aneh lagi. Haechan sempat mengajak mereka bicara dengan bahasa manusia normal, tapi… Haechan menyerah, dan jadilah dia hanya menggumamkan nama 'Kelinci Sibuk' dan dua makhluk itu langsung mematung sebelum duduk rapi sambil mempersilakan Haechan lewat. Itu adalah jalan menuju Kelinci Sibuk, kata mereka.

Sempat terheran sepenting apa Kelinci Sibuk yang diperankan Mark hyung, si leader, sebelum Haechan sadar kalau dia sekarang sedang berada di jalan yang sekelilingnya terlihat… besar.

"Ya ampun! Daritadi aku kira ini pohon, ternyata bunga!" Haechan menendang pada batang bunga yang saking besarnya terlihat seperti pohon menjulang tinggi. "Ini apa sih… di mana ini… kalau aku ketemu semut raksasa bagaimana…."

Baru berjalan sebentar dari bunga tidak bersalah tapi kena tendang, Haechan melihat ada asap warna-warni mengepul. Haechan mempercepat langkahnya, penasaran keanehan apa lagi yang akan dia temui.

Menyesal kemudian.

Parahparahparah.

Haechan lihat ada… ulat. Ulat raksasa. Di atas jamur yang juga raksasa.

Dia berjongkok karena lututnya mulai mati rasa. Dia tidak bisa berdiri lebih lama lagi. Ulat! Di sana ada ulat! Tidak, Haechan tidak takut ulat, tapi siapa sih yang tidak takut dan jijik melihat ulat sebesar itu dengan santainya duduk di atas jamur?

"…mau pulang…," bisiknya sambil mencengkeram rambutnya, berusaha menyalurkan rasa frustrasinya.

Entah suara bisikannya sebenarnya terlalu keras atau memang Haechan terlihat mencolok di sana dengan dress warna biru langit di antara bunga-bunga warna-warni, tapi sepertinya yang manapun itu berhasil membuat si ulat menyadari Haechan yang sekarang memeluk lututnya yang lemas di tengah jalan.

"Kamu yang di sana, kenapa?" ulat itu memanggil.

Hah. Haechan kayaknya kenal suara ini deh. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan… ah. Kurang ajar. Pengen marah rasanya, tapi… plis, mau ketawa dulu.

"AHAHAHAA! JENO JADI ULET AHAHAA! GELI WOI!" teriaknya sambil berlarian ke jamur yang jadi singgasana si ulat yang dikenali sebagai Jeno, membernya lagi. "Mendingan baju Renjun yang tadi, sumpah!" katanya lagi ketika sudah sampai.

Eh, tapi kalau dilihat lagi, mungkin tidak seburuk itu. Jeno mengenakan _onesie_ bentuk ulat hijau yang aslinya menjijikkan, tapi, duh, Jeno yang pakai jadi kelihatan bagus-bagus juga. Dasar visual.

Haechan lalu sadar kalau Jeno sekarang memerhatikannya. "Apaan sih?"

"Nggak. Tapi… tahu darimana namaku?"

"Halah, basi, Jen. Capek aku denger Renjun ngomong itu terus," tukasnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia lalu berpikir apa yang harusnya dia lakukan selanjutnya. Terlambat dia sadari kalau ternyata asap warna-warni yang sebelumnya dia lihat itu sebenarnya berasal dari cerutu yang diisap Jeno. "W-Woi! Jeno! Kuadukan ke Taeyong hyung ya! Nggak, Doyoung hyung, malah!"

Sempat berjengit kaget karena anak kumal yang tadi sempat terlihat mengenaskan di jalan itu tiba-tiba mengeraskan suara, tapi dia tetap terlihat tenang setelahnya –walaupun dia terlihat menaikkan sebelah alis. "Tae… apa tadi? Siapa itu?"

"Hah? Taeyong hyung! Yang masak makanan kita di dorm!" katanya. "Oh, di sini dia jadi apa ya? Kucing kali. Kucing Tukang Bersih-Bersih? Kucing Jago Masak? Ada yang seperti itu nggak atau yang mirip-mirip?" dia asal bicara, tapi langsung menyesal karena Jeno malah menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik. Menyebalkan.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu di sini. Kamu berisik. Pergi sana."

"Heh, songong. Awas saja ya nanti pas aku sudah kembali ke dunia yang asli." Dia mendengus seraya berjalan menjauh dengan langkah kaki yang menghentak-hentak. Jeno si ulat juga tidak begitu peduli sepertinya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Haechan langsung merasa ada yang memerhatikannya dari arah jam 3. Ada Renjun yang duduk di atas batu. Ketika Haechan baru saja ingin mengajaknya bicara, ternyata Renjun sudah mendahuluinya untuk itu.

"Seharusnya kamu minta petunjuk dari si Ulat Penggerutu," ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya datar, dingin. Bukan seperti Renjun yang Haechan kenal.

Haechan menghela napas. "Petunjuk apa? Arah? Jalannya hanya satu yang ini saja, buat apa aku tanya jalan?" dia menunjuk ke ujung jalan setapak yang sekarang dia tuju, dan memang jalan yang paling lebar dan paling bisa dilewati hanya yang ini saja. Tidak ada yang lain lagi. "Dan kalau memang ada beberapa hal spesifik yang harus kulakukan, harusnya kamu berikan aku manual atau semacamnya!"

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya, tanpa niatan turun dari batu yang didudukinya untuk sekadar mendekati Haechan. "Tidak ada manual atau apapun itu –Kamu tahu tidak? Aku daritadi mengikutimu tahu." Dia lihat Haechan tidak percaya apa katanya. "Aku baru bisa dilihat dan didengar olehmu waktu kamu sudah membuat kesalahan fatal yang bisa mengarahkanmu ke bad end –entah di tengah atau akhir cerita. Alice yang terakhir dan Alice yang sebelum-sebelumnya juga bisa lanjut ke babak cerita selanjutnya ketika dapat petunjuk dari Ulat Penggerutu –kutulis di jurnalku seperti itu."

"Alice?"

"Kamu benar-benar tidak tahu Alice in Wonderland?"

Haechan diam. Dia tahu cerita itu, tapi dia lupa yang seperti apa. Anehnya, dia malah lebih ingat pada nama penulisnya ketimbang isi ceritanya. "A-Aku tahu."

"Bohong." Renjun memutar mata. "Sudah, sana balik. Rayu si Ulat Penggerutu."

"HAH? Rayu?!" Haechan sudah siap untuk protes lagi, tapi Renjun sudah tidak bisa dia lihat di mana-mana. Tapi dari cara bicaranya barusan, sepertinya Renjun masih ada di tumpukan batu tadi, tapi entahlah. Haechan tidak terlalu paham.

Dia berbalik arah sambil lagi-lagi menghentakkan kaki. Masih dikelilingi asap warna-warni, Jeno masih terlihat setia mengisap cerutunya.

"Heh! Jeno!" panggilnya sambil mendongakkan kepala, mengingat Jeno duduk di atas jamur yang bagi Haechan lumayan besar. Jeno tidak terlihat begitu tertarik untuk menolehkan kepala, jadilah dia hanya melirik sekadarnya. "Punya sesuatu yang harus dikasih tau ke aku nggak?"

"Ngomong apa sih?" katanya sambil mengarahkan asapnya tepat pada wajah Haechan –lalu dia terbatuk-batuk, tidak biasa dengan bau asap. "Aku tahu kamu Alice yang baru lagi. Aku sudah bosan memberi petunjuk pada Alice-Alice. Mereka hanya akan mati di tengah-tengah, jadi buat apa? Alice yang tidak bisa memanfaatkan petunjukku dengan baik ya lebih baik tidak usah diberi saja dari awal."

Duh, ngomongin mati lagi. Haechan rada tidak nyaman dengan kata mati, apalagi ketika konteksnya adalah dia sendiri yang mungkin akan merasakan mati itu.

"Nggak, beneran deh. Sumpah, aku nggak bakal mati di sini!" Ogah banget mati di tempat nggak jelas kayak begini. Kalau dia mati di sini, tidak akan ada yang mengenalnya cukup dekat sampai mau menangisinya.

Jeno masih asik mengisap cerutunya, dan mungkin memang dia sengaja memperbanyak asapnya supaya Haechan menyerah. Tapi… terimakasih cerutu. Haechan terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Eh, aku punya penawaran," kata Haechan, sambil menyingsingkan lengannya yang sebenarnya tidak mengenakan baju lengan panjang, jadi tidak ada yang bisa disingsingkan. Jeno masih belum terlihat tertarik untuk mendengarkan, tapi tidak apa-apa. "Di dunia tempatku berasal, ada yang namanya… vape."

Ini taruhan namanya. Haechan yakin, kalau dia menyebutkan satu istilah yang tidak pernah si Ulat Penggerutu atau siapapun dengar, pasti akan langsung menarik perhatian siapapun itu. Oh, ayolah. Masa ulat sekaliber Jeno tau vape? Haechan cengengesan.

"Kayaknya pernah dengar dari Alice yang kedelapan deh. Obat nyamuk?"

Ah, elah. Alice kedelapan siapa sih, ngapain coba bicarain obat nyamuk sama ulet. Iyain aja dah. "Iya, iya. Itu."

Jeno mendengus. "Terus? Gunanya apaan buatku? Mati adanya."

"Yee. Emang ngisep begituan jadi nggak mati apa."

"Ngisep nggak ngisep mati-mati juga."

"Ngeselin." Ini mukanya kayak Jeno tapi dalamnya sama sekali beda. Jeno yang Haechan kenal nih ya, cemen. Boro-boro ngevape, disuruh nyalin PR aja misuh-misuh. "Vape yang kumaksud bukan itu. Tapi yang sejenis sama yang lagi kamu pegang." Haechan nunjuk ke tangan Jeno. "Kalau kata teman-temannya hyung sih… lebih berkelas."

Haechan bersorak penuh kemenangan dalam hati waktu Jeno mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya, seolah menyembunyikan kalau sebenarnya dia mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Apa asapnya…," katanya setelah sempat menghisap dalam. Dia menolehkan kepala pada Haechan yang menanti kata-katanya selanjutnya. "…lebih tebal dari ini?"

Oh, sialan. Jeno lagi-lagi mengarahkan asapnya lagi ke wajah Haechan. Asapnya? Duh, Haechan tidak tahu soal asapnya. Dia memang sesekali dengar orang-orang di sekelilingnya bicara soal vape, tapi cuma soal kalau itu alternative dari merokok atau semacamnya.

"Iya, lebih tebal! Terus baunya beragam!" ngasal. Siapa tahu benar, pikirnya. "Kalau katamu asap macam ini tebal, kamu salah besar! Vape lebih tebal lagi!" Tolong ya, Haechan minta biar kalian semua mengamini kata-katanya barusan. Haechan benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Jadi? Di bagian mananya yang jadi penawaranmu?"

Yes!

"Aku butuh petunjuk darimu supaya aku bisa pulang, dan aku akan bawakan satu vape dari sana buatmu!"

"…lima."

"Boleh." Rakus.

Jeno tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia langsung memutar balikkan cerutunya dan mulai menghisap dari ujungnya yang berkebalikan. Haechan hanya melihat dengan tidak percaya ketika asap yang dihembuskan Jeno sekarang berwarna putih, yang benar-benar putih, seperti apron yang dikenakannya. Asap itu kemudian bergerak seperti asap itu hidup, dan… asap itu lalu membukakan jalan di antara bunga-bunga raksasa yang menjulang tinggi. Ada jalan yang lebih terlihat menjanjikan di tengah-tengah bunga.

"Jadi jalan yang tadi kuambil itu… ujungnya ke mana?" Haechan bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Entahlah. Coba saja ke sana dan ceritakan padaku ada apa saja di sana," katanya sambil menghisap kembali cerutunya yang sudah diputar balik lagi. "itu kalau kamu bisa kembali ke sini."

"Sialan," umpatnya. Mungkin Alice-Alice yang lain ada di sana, entah dalam kondisi seperti apa. "Ya sudah. Aku pergi. Terima kasih, Ulat Penggerutu. Namamu cocok."

"Kamu sudah puas dengan jalan itu?"

"Hm? Apa ada yang lain lagi?"

"Ada," katanya tanpa melirik sama sekali. "Bantah si Topi Gila."

…

…

Bantah si Topi Gila.

Sedikit kasihan pada si Ulat Penggerutu, tapi sejauh ini, sepertinya yang paling tidak memiliki imej di sana adalah si Ulat. Haechan iseng menyebutkan nama si Topi Gila pada beberapa makhluk yang dia temui, dan hasilnya tidak begitu jauh beda dengan ketika dia menyebutkan nama si Kelinci Sibuk pada dua makhluk aneh yang dia lihat pertama –atau malah lebih parah? Entahlah, tapi kalau Haechan ingat-ingat lagi, dia memang belum mencoba menyebutkan nama si Ulat Penggerutu di depan makhluk-makhluk ajaib dunia itu.

Tapi dia putuskan untuk tidak terlalu memusingkan soal si Ulat-Ulatan itu yang berhasil kena sogok vape. Dia sudah sibuk memikirkan tentang si Topi Gila yang kurang lebih bisa dia perkirakan siapa yang kira-kira akan jadi jelmaannya. Ada satu membernya yang sepertinya kelewat cocok dengan sebutan itu.

"Ahh… aku lapar…." Dia pegang perutnya yang protes minta diisi. Kerongkongannya juga terasa kering, ya ampun. Dia sudah berjalan ke sana kemari dari pagi, mungkin. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak begitu tahu sekarang jam berapa. Langitnya tidak terlihat berubah, tapi kalau melihat dari bagaimana laparnya dia, seharusnya sekarang sudah jam 1 atau 2.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Haechan dengar suara nyanyian. Nyanyian bak pesta sedang diadakan.

Haechan mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tepuk keningnya ketika melihat siapa yang tengah bernyanyi. Dia sama sekali tidak ragu untuk mengenalinya sebagai si Topi Gila yang dimaksud Jeno, dan juga sebagai membernya yang suara tawanya benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

"Ohoho, ada yang mengintip di sana!" pekik si Topi Gila yang sepertinya benar-benar gila, karena dia baru saja melemparkan teko yang terisi teh panas yang asapnya masih mengepul ke arah Haechan! Kalau saja Haechan tidak gesit, mungkin dia sekarang bisa masuk ke dalam jurnalnya Renjun dengan catatan mati karena luka bakar sekujur tubuh.

"HEH, CHENLE! NGGAK LUCU WOI!" setelah berhasil kembali mengumpulkan kesadaran yang sempat menguap beberapa persen, Haechan langsung mendatangi Chenle dengan frontal. "KALAU TADI AKU NGGAK MENGHINDAR, AKU BISA LANGSUNG PENSIUN DARI NCT TAU!"

Haechan marah? Iya, marah. Siapa sih yang nggak marah kalau dijadikan target teko terbang? Tapi Chenle sepertinya tidak mengerti itu, karena dia hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Lapar yaa? Orang yang bisa datang ke sini hanya orang-orang lapar!" katanya di sela-sela cengkeraman tangan Haechan di kerah bajunya. "Ayo, makan! Aku juga selalu lapar tiap ada orang yang datang."

Haechan diem. Pelan-pelan cengkeraman tangannya lepas dari kerah Chenle, dan dia mulai duduk di sana, di salah satu kursi yang disediakan di tiap sisi meja. Mau marah, tapi kalau yang dimarahin nggak ngerti kalau lagi dimarahin ya… buat apa. Capek sendiri.

Chenle, si Topi Gila, langsung menyiapkan beberapa lapis sandwich untuk Haechan dan dirinya makan. Dia juga menyiapkan teh yang wangi harumnya lumayan menyegarkan pikiran. Ah, Haechan benar-benar mensyukuri ini. Dia sudah lelah dengan bau asap cerutu Jeno yang menempel pada bajunya.

"Makan, makan!" Chenle bertepuk tangan ketika dirasanya sudah selesai dengan segala hidangannya. "Aku punya selai kok. Kalau mau roti yang lain lagi juga ada. Oh, atau mau teh herbal?"

Wah, ini benar Chenle nih? Kok beda ya, haha. Haechan tuh taunya, Chenle maunya dilayanin. Yah, dia kan tuan muda. Boro-boro bikinin sandwich dah.

"Oh, iya. Ini jam berapa sih, Le? Maksudku, err, Topi Gila?" salah nggak sih nyebut orang yang baru dia temui gila. Nggak tau ya. Haechan nurut aja deh.

"Jamku tertinggal entah di mana," katanya sambil mengunyah rotinya. "Tapi kalau kata perutku sih, sekarang jam makan."

"…oke." Nggak guna ah.

Haechan balik makan lebih khidmat lagi. Dia bukan tipe yang suka makan roti, tapi ceritanya kan di sini dia jadi orang yang numpang makan. Masa dia minta menu lain? Apalagi dia rada sungkan sama Chenle yang kayak begini.

"Eh, eh, kita ngobrol yuk!" kata Chenle setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan makanannya. "Tadi kamu sudah ke mana saja?"

Haechan yang sudah merasa kenyang merasa tidak ada salahnya bicara-bicara sedikit pada Chenle yang sudah berbaik hati memberinya makan, tapi dia merasa itu tidak bisa dia lakukan ketika dia lihat di luar pagar halaman tempat mereka makan itu ada sosok orang berkuping panjang; si Kelinci Sibuk berlari dengan terburu-buru!

"Kelinci Sibuk!" Haechan refleks berdiri dari kursinya, membuat seisi mejanya terguncang. "Eh, maaf, aku ada urusan!"

Chenle mengerjapkan matanya. "Oh, kamu mengejarnya?" tanyanya. Haechan mengangguk. "Oke, semangat! Dia mungkin ke Istana. Kalau kamu kehilangan dia, langsung mengarah ke Istana saja."

Setelah berpamitan dan mengucapkan terimakasih, Haechan langsung berlarian keluar pagar. Si Kelinci Sibuk sudah tidak terlihat, tapi Haechan yakin dia bisa mengejarnya karena jalannya hanya satu.

Apa mungkin dia harus minta petunjuk lagi, sama seperti dengan Jeno? Tapi dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sana, jadi seharusnya memang hanya jalan yang ini saja.

Haechan berlari sebentar, lalu di tengah jalan, dia melihat ada Renjun duduk di dekat penunjuk jalan.

Tunggu. Dia bisa melihat Renjun. Kalau begitu….

"Kamu tidak membantah si Topi Gila," kata Renjun dengan mukanya yang ditundukkan. Tangannya menggenggam lemas buku jurnalnya.

Haechan mencakar kulit kepalanya ketika baru ingat apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan si Topi Gila. Tapi… dia tidak merasa ada yang harus dibantah dari kata-katanya…. "A-Aku balik dulu ke sana ya. Aku bantah dulu."

"Kamu sudah tidak lapar lagi," kata Renjun. "Hanya orang lapar yang bisa menemukan halaman belakangnya lewat nyanyiannya."

"ARGH!" dia tendang tanah, frustrasi. "Terus bagaimana? Aku jadi tidak bisa pulang?"

Renjun membuka jurnalnya. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Alice-Alice sebelum kamu yang berhasil bertemu dengan si Topi Gila, semuanya membantah," katanya, sambil menelaah catatannya. "Tapi, yah, sejauh ini, belum ada yang melihat si Kelinci Sibuk lebih dari satu kali sebelum sampai di Istana. Jadi, mungkin kamu masih ada harapan."

"Istana? Jadi memang pada akhirnya aku harus ke Istana?" tanya Haechan. "Aku tidak bisa mengejar Mark hyung lewat jalan ini?"

"Ini jalan yang benar kok. Si Kelinci Sibuk memang ke Istana lewat jalan ini," kata Renjun sambil menutup bukunya. "Tangkap si Kucing Pengganggu."

Lalu Renjun menghilang.

…

…

Tangkap si Kucing Pengganggu.

Petunjuk yang dirasanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia jadi benar-benar harus menyisir keadaan sekelilingnya untuk melihat barangkali ada kucing di sekitarnya.

"Kucing yang dimaksud ini… kucing beneran apa kucing siluman ya." Dia sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan kira-kira seperti apa wujud si Kucing Pengganggu ini. Apa orang biasa lalu di kepalanya ada kuping kucing, seperti halnya si Kelinci Sibuk? Atau malah kucing biasa tapi dengan wajah manusia?

Dalam hati, Haechan berdoa jawabannya bukan yang terakhir itu.

Haechan mulai merasa lelah lagi, tapi dia juga bersyukur sudah makan. Sepanjang jalan, Haechan masih memikirkan kira-kira apa yang seharusnya dia bantah dari kata-kata Chenle. Chenle hanya bicara biasa saja. Tidak ada yang butuh dibantahnya. Dia benar-benar takut kalau justru yang harusnya dia bantah itu adalah sesuatu yang paling fatal dari semua. Hah… bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa pulang karena Chenle?

"Kalau begini, aku benar-benar harus menemukan kelinci jadi-jadian itu kalau aku mau pulang."

Haechan mulai kembali memerhatikan sekeliling. Fokus pencariannya sekarang terbagi dua; kucing dan kelinci. Jujur saja, Haechan daritadi benar-benar asal melangkah. Dia tidak terlalu paham kenapa jadinya dia sekarang berada di… oh, jangan-jangan ini pekarangan Istana? Dia sudah di Istana? Cepat ya.

Tidak juga. Haechan sudah pegal tau.

Haechan berusaha masuk ke sana dengan memanjat dinding pembatas, tapi tidak bisa, entah kenapa. Padahal dindingnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi dia langsung membuang opsi memanjat dinding jauh-jauh ketika dia lihat ada pintu yang terbuka di sana.

Dia melongokkan kepala dan mengecek kanan-kiri sebelum merasa aman untuk masuk. Tidak ada penjaga sepertinya. Jadilah dia masuk ke dalam, dengan niatan mencari si Kelinci Sibuk. Mungkin, dia ada di dekat sini.

Haechan sempat panik ketika terdengar ada suara ramai dari arah seberang, yang terhalang pohon-pohon mawar merah. Dia lagi-lagi bersembunyi di balik pohon, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ah. Ada orang bermahkota dan… bergaun duduk di sana, sambil menikmati kipasan para orang yang kelihatannya pengawal. Haechan ingin tertawa melihat siapa orang bergaun itu, sumpah. Ini beda level dengan Jeno ataupun Renjun. Beda. Ini gaun yang benar-benar mewah, dan yang mengenakannya adalah membernya yang saat ini sedang istirahat sehingga tidak ikut sebagai lineup comebacknya di bulan Februari lalu. Na Jaemin.

"Kalau kalian lelah, sudahlah, tidak usah mengipasiku. Anginnya juga sudah cukup kok," katanya sambil melempar senyum pada pengawalnya semua.

"Tidak, Ratuku. Kami tidak lelah."

Haechan dari tempat persembunyiannya hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Jadi, di sini, Jaemin jadi ratu ya. Tapi anehnya Renjun ataupun yang lain tidak menyebutkan apapun soal adanya ratu di sini, padahal menurutnya, ratu adalah posisi yang penting. Kira-kira, namanya siapa ya? Ratu Baik Hati, mungkin? Haha.

"KAING! KAING!"

"?!" Haechan terlonjak kaget ketika ada anjing yang menggigit ujung roknya. Aduh, kayaknya itu anjing Jaemin deh. Haechan takut dia bakal ketahuan…!

"Allen? Itu suara Allen. Di mana dia?" Jaemin menengokkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri, mencari anjing poodle-nya yang sekarang asik memainkan renda rok Haechan. "Coba cari Allen! Sepertinya dia kesusahan." Haechan berusaha untuk membuat anjing itu diam, paling tidak. Mau dia cabik-cabik roknya, Haechan juga tidak peduli –oh, mungkin sedikit peduli. Dia tidak mau berlarian ke sana kemari hanya dengan celana pendek.

"A-Allen, psst. Diam ya…!" bisiknya pada si anjing yang tentu tidak mengerti dan tidak peduli. Pupus harapan ketika pengawal si Ratu dengan cepat berhasil menemukan Allen dan satu orang asing, Haechan, yang ujung roknya sudah bodol. Haechan digiring ke depan Ratu yang sedang bersantai menikmati sinar matahari.

Pengawal itu menyuruh Haechan duduk bersimpuh di depan Ratu, dan Haechan menurut walaupun dia merasa lucu melakukan itu di depan orang yang berwajah sama dengan membernya.

"Hmm… jadi, kamu siapa? Bagaimana caranya kamu masuk ke sini?" tanya Jaemin sambil menyilangkan kaki, menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai yang memegang tahta tertinggi di dunia itu, mungkin.

"A-Aku Haechan!" sahutnya dengan suara lantang, tapi dia langsung mendengar suara bisikan entah darimana untuk menjawab 'Haelice'. Renjun kah? Tapi dia tidak kelihatan di manapun, pikir Haechan sembari melihat kanan-kiri.

"Mencari apa?" Jaemin menyadari tingkahnya yang aneh.

Haechan menggeleng. "T-Tidak. M-maksudku, namaku Ha-Haelice…." Lidahnya kelu merasakan malu menyebutkan nama itu sebagai namanya. "Aku masuk lewat… pintu…."

Semuanya terlihat mengernyitkan alis mendengar jawaban Haechan, dan Haechan menyadari itu. Jadilah dia menunjuk pada pintu taman yang terbuka tadi dan ternyata juga masih terbuka sampai saat ini. Bukti.

"Pintunya dibiarkan terbuka? Ya ampun…." Jaemin menyentuh sebelah pipinya, gestur feminim seorang Ratu. "Bagaimana kalau orang jahat yang masuk? Tolong cepat ditutup ya," katanya pada salah satu pengawalnya yang kemudian langsung menurut. Haechan hanya melihat pengawal itu yang dengan langkah-langkah cepat menjauh menutup pintu yang dimaksud Haechan. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu.

"Maaf, R-Ratu. Harusnya, walaupun pintunya terbuka, aku tetap tidak boleh lancang masuk begitu saja," katanya. "Tapi aku sebenarnya mencari…." Jeda. Dia bingung untuk menyebutkan soal si kucing atau langsung si kelinci saja. "…kucing."

"Kucing?" ulang Jaemin. "Tidak ada kucing di sini."

Haechan baru saja ingin menimpali 'bagaimana dengan kelinci?', tapi terhenti karena si Ratu itu mulai bangun dari kursinya dan meraih tangan Haechan. Dia bingung.

"Kamu manis sekali," kata Jaemin sambil meraba lembut tangan Haechan. "Rambut cokelatmu seperti bersinar keemasan diterpa sinar matahari. Matamu juga bulat indah. Dan, oh, kamu tidak mengenakan anting?"

Woi. Woi. Ini Jaemin kenapa woi. Haechan panik level 3. Merinding disko.

"T-Terimakasih…?" Nggak tau lagi mau ngomong apa, tapi kayaknya Jaemin senang-senang saja dengan balasan Haechan.

"Untung pintunya tadi tidak ditutup, jadi kamu bisa masuk ke sini. Temani aku main yuk!"

"M-Main?"

Jaemin mengangguk semangat.

"M-Main apa?"

"Ular tangga? Atau catur mungkin?" Jaemin masih menggenggam tangan Haechan. "Atau kita dandan saja? Aku bisa menindik telingamu."

Gusti nu agung. Ditindik.

"Yuk, ular tangga aja yuk. Aku suka ular tangga." Daripada tindik-tindikan.

"Oke~!"

Sementara Jaemin asik memberi instruksi pada pengawalnya untuk menyiapkan ini dan itu, Haechan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melihat sekeliling, mencari kucing, kelinci, dan juga Renjun. Tapi semuanya tidak dia lihat di manapun, yang bisa ia artikan sebagai baik dan juga buruk.

Haechan tidak bohong soal dia suka ular tangga. Dia kadang main itu dengan member-membernya di dorm saat senggang, dengan berbagai hukuman disiapkan untuk yang kalah. Dia ingat kalau Jaemin tidak terlalu beruntung di permainan itu.

Tapi setelah sepertinya seharian berada di dunia yang penuh keanehan ini, Haechan dapat mengangguk mengerti dalam hati ketika mendapati si Ratu ini ternyata ahli menggunakan dadunya. Berkali-kali dia mendapat angka yang membuatnya bisa melompati berapa bidak papan dengan menaiki tangga. Haechan? Haechan harus bolak-balik turun karena dapat ular.

"Ular lagi? Ya ampun." Haechan mengangkat pionnya dan menempatkannya di barisan bawah.

"Dadunya membencimu~"

Haechan memerhatikan Jaemin yang sekarang sedang mengocok dadu. Jaemin ini… kelihatannya sama dengan Jaemin yang dikenalnya –kecuali di bagian dia sedikit… pesolek. Jaemin masih dengan pribadinya yang cerah, senyumnya yang luar biasa manis, dan tatapan matanya yang menenangkan. Itu Jaemin yang Haechan kenal.

Tapi harusnya ada yang berbeda secara signifikan, kan? Seperti Jeno, misalnya.

Oh, tapi Chenle tidak terlalu berbeda, kecuali soal dia mau direpotkan. Tapi itu juga tidak bisa terlalu ditonjolkan sebagai perbedaan sih, kalau Haechan pikir lagi.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Jaemin ketika menyadari Haechan yang tidak segera meraih dadunya.

"Eh? Tidak…."

"Ada apa? Ceritakan saja."

Haechan ingin saja cerita, tapi dia tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Entah kenapa, Haechan sungkan.

Jaemin masih menatap Haechan untuk membujuknya cerita, dan Haechan tidak kuat ditatap seperti itu. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dan… oh.

BRAK.

Haechan tanpa sadar menggebrak meja, membuat Jaemin kaget dan langsung menahan agar benda-benda yang ada di atas meja tidak berjatuhan. Maaf, tapi Haechan baru saja melihat dua hal yang dia cari-cari sekaligus; kelinci dan kucing!

Aku bisa pulang! Pikirnya, lalu segera berlari mendekati mereka, si Kelinci Sibuk yang berjalan biasa dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas di tangannya, dan si Kucing Pengganggu yang menempeli si Kelinci.

Tangkap si Kucing Pengganggu. Haechan ingat jelas apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan kucing yang mukanya persis sama dengan membernya yang paling muda.

Tidak memedulikan Jaemin yang memanggilinya, Haechan langsung menjadikan si Kucing itu sebagai target terkamannya. Tangkap atau langsung penjarakan, pokoknya si Pengganggu akan menunjukkan jalannya pulang!

Tapi mungkin Haechan harus lebih mempertimbangkan setiap langkahnya dulu sebelum menerkam. Sesaat sebelum Haechan yakin tentang dirinya yang pasti bisa menggenggam entah tangan atau ekor si Kucing, Haechan bisa melihat si Kucing itu melambaikan tangan sambil menjulurkan lidah padanya. Mengejek.

"Kamu yang akan kuejek nanti, Jisung!"

Gyut.

Ahh.

Haechan berhasil! Haechan berhasil menangkap si Kucing Pengganggu! Dia bisa pulang! Apalagi, dia juga sudah menemukan si Kelinci! Haechan melihat sekeliling mencari si Kelinci Sibuk, tapi… lho? Ke mana dia?

Dan… kenapa si Ratu sekarang melangkah mendekat dengan tatapan… menyeramkan?

"A-Ada apa…?" tanya Haechan, hati-hati. Apa dia berbuat salah?

Si Ratu terlihat menggertakkan giginya sebelum bicara dengan suara yang terdengar jelas nada tidak sukanya. "Kenapa kamu memeluk Mark-ku?"

Mark-ku? Haechan mengedutkan alis. Dia tidak memeluk siapa-siapa. Oh, oke, mungkin memang ini posisi memeluk walaupun tidak dengan niatan demikian, tapi kan yang dia peluk itu Jisung, si Kucing.

Haechan melihat sosok yang dipeluknya. Sial. Itu si Kelinci Sibuk.

"Haelice, aku bertanya," panggil Jaemin, ketika Haechan malah jadi memelototi punggung si Kelinci. "Kenapa KAMU MEMELUK MARK-KU?!" Dia, dengan langkah ganas, mendekati Haechan dan langsung mendorong Haechan menjauh dari Mark-nya.

Duh, Haechan sih nggak masalah ya disuruh jauh-jauh dari Mark, soalnya dia sekarang udah bener-bener yang namanya takut ngeliat muka Jaemin yang… mama, Haechan belum pernah liat. Ini apa-apaan, serem mamen.

Haechan lalu hanya melihat Jaemin yang menarik napas panjang-panjang dan tidak beraturan, sementara Mark di sana sibuk menenangkan Ratu-nya.

Tiba-tiba, Haechan menyadari di balik pilar Istana, ada si Kucing Pengganggu yang tadi menjulurkan lidah padanya, sedang bersandar pada pilar.

"Kamu tidak bisa menangkapku," katanya sambil memainkan ekornya. Haechan mendelik ketika menyadari hanya dialah yang bisa melihat dan mendengar si Kucing. "Mau tahu petunjuk apa yang harusnya kuberikan padamu kalau kau berhasil menangkapku sebelum sampai di Istana? Hindari si Ratu Iri Hati."

Napas Haechan tercekat sesaat. Jaemin adalah si Ratu Iri Hati?

"Sialan kamu, Jisung!" cacinya sambil lagi-lagi berusaha menerkam si Kucing Pengganggu.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa~" itu kata-katanya yang terakhir sebelum lagi-lagi dia menghilang. Haechan hampir menabrak pilar, kalau misalnya pundaknya tidak dicengkeram oleh beberapa pengawal, yang Haechan yakini pasti sedang melaksanakan perintah Jaemin untuk melakukan demikian.

"R-Ratu…." Haechan berusaha memelas walaupun dia tidak suka. Dia lihat Jaemin yang sekarang wajahnya merah karena amarah, sedang dibujuk si Kelinci Sibuk untuk tenang.

"Penggal…," desisnya dengan napas memburu. "PENGGAAAL!"

…

…

Hindari si Ratu Iri Hati.

Haechan tidak tahu kalau seharusnya dia menangkap si Kucing Pengganggu di luar kawasan Istana, supaya dia bisa mendapatkan petunjuk darinya untuk menjauhi si Ratu yang ternyata cepat sekali naik pitam.

Fix, itu bukan Jaemin.

Sekarang, Haechan berada di sebuah ruangan yang luar biasa megah yang pastinya merupakan salah satu bagian dari Istana. Dia ditempatkan di kursi yang dilabeli 'terdakwa', didampingi dua pengawal yang setia menahan Haechan untuk tidak bermuat macam-macam.

Haechan mendongakkan kepala, berusaha melihat wajah Jaemin yang sekarang menempati salah satu kursi tertinggi di sana.

Sebenarnya, Haechan lumayan kaget ternyata mereka mau repot-repot mengadakan pengadilan. Tapi kalau Haechan perhatikan lagi, sepertinya itu karena bujukan si Kelinci Sibuk untuk melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan prosedur yang ada.

Di mana si Kelinci Sibuk? Dia berada di kursi yang lain. Kursi panitera.

Apa Haechan tenang, kira-kira bagaimana keputusan hakim tentang ini? Wah, bisa jadi ya. Soalnya, Jaemin bukan hakimnya.

Lalu siapa hakimnya? Entahlah, blur, kata Haechan.

"Jadi, apa tuntutannya?"

Jaemin menegapkan posisi duduknya. "Dia seenaknya menyentuh Mark-ku!"

Dalam hati, Haechan mencibir. Tuntutan macam apa itu? Pengadilan ini benar-benar omong kosong.

Tapi Haechan lupa kalau dia sekarang sedang berada di dunia yang tidak bisa dijangkau nalar. Dia tadi sudah dibuat bingung melihat kenapa banyak sekali orang yang berdatangan untuk menonton pengadilan remeh temeh ini. Tapi sekarang, dia jauh, jauh lebih bingung ketika mendengar mereka-mereka itu menyoraki Haechan dengan hinaan.

"Apa sih?!" Haechan tidak terima mendengar mereka yang menyorakinya, tapi tidak lebih dari itu karena pengawal langsung mendorong punggungnya untuk diam.

Hakim kemudian terlihat membacakan beberapa undang-undang yang entah dibuat berdasarkan apa, tapi intinya, Haechan bersalah.

"Yang benar saja!" Haechan menggebrak meja di depannya, kali ini sekalian meninju perut dua penjaganya. "Aku tidak terima! Ini tidak normal! Lagipula, aku tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak sengaja?" ulang si hakim yang bersuara berat. Haechan mengangguk mantap, mengharapkan hakimnya ini masih punya akal sehat. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Ratu?" aduh, pake nanya si Ratu.

"Dia… DIA MEMELUK MARK-KU LAMA SEKALI! APA ITU YANG KAUSEBUT TIDAK SENGAJA?!" Jaemin meninggikan suaranya, kali ini berurai airmata. "PENGGAL! DIA HARUS DIPENGGAL!"

Seisi ruangan kemudian bersahut-sahutan untuk menuntut hukuman penggal atas Haechan. Berisik. Terlalu banyak suara di sana. Haechan merasa diputar kepalanya!

"Penggal! Penggal!"

Hm? Ada suara yang Haechan kenal ikut bersahut-sahut. Haechan mencari asal suara. Itu Chenle!

"Chenle! Apa yang kaulakukan di sana!?" Haechan tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya melihat Chenle ada di kumpulan orang yang ingin menjatuhkan hukuman penggal padanya. "Kau harusnya membelaku!"

Chenle, atau si Topi Gila, melambaikan tangan pada Haechan sambil tersenyum yang entah artinya apa. Dia lalu melompati pembatas untuk memasuki areal pengadilan.

"Maaf, kamu tidak boleh memasuki…—" si Kelinci Sibuk berusaha menahan agar tidak ada penonton yang masuk, tapi si Topi Gila malah menatap hakim dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hakim yang terhormat, saya sangat setuju dengan hukuman penggal untuk si pencuri kecil ini," katanya sambil melepas topinya sebagai bentuk hormatnya.

"Hah?!"

Suasana riuh mendengar kata-katanya. Ada tuntutan baru lagi atas nama Haechan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pencuri?"

"Saya bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. Dia sangat kelaparan, jadilah saya suguhkan makanan seadanya," jelasnya sambil sesekali melihat ke tempat Haechan sekarang berusaha meredam emosinya untuk tidak menendang belakang kepala si orang gila. "Tapi saya sadari setelah dia pergi, jam Rolex yang selalu saya kenakan di pergelangan hilang!"

Semua orang langsung melanjutkan sorakannya, kali ini dengan tambahan 'dasar pencuri! Tidak tahu diuntung!'.

"Tidak! Dia bohong!" Haechan berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa, tapi tetap teredam oleh beratus-ratus orang di sana. "Dia sudah menghilangkan jamnya ketika aku datang! Aku ingat jelas karena aku menanyakan jam berapa padanya!"

"Oh, jadi itu caramu untuk mengetahui di mana si Topi Gila yang malang menyimpan jamnya?!" ada yang berkata begitu dari salah satu penonton, entah siapa.

Penjaganya mulai merogoh kantong rok Haechan, dan memang ditemukan jam Rolex yang belum pernah Haechan lihat sejak dia terbangun dengan pakaian itu.

"Lalu ini apa, kalau bukan jam yang kaucuri dari si Topi Gila?"

"Mana aku tahu!" Haechan menatap nyalang pada Chenle yang sekarang tersenyum usil padanya. "DASAR TUKANG FITNAH!" Sekarang, Haechan tahu apa yang harus dibantahnya dari si Topi Gila. Ketika dia bertanya 'lapar?', seharusnya Haechan menjawab 'tidak', supaya si Topi Gila tidak menyuguhkan makan dan tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk menyelundupkan jam itu ke dalam kantong bajunya.

"Tuan hakim, saya tahu korban yang lain lagi. Kali ini, korban penipuan," kata Chenle.

Semua mata tertuju pada orang yang sekarang menguarkan banyak gumulan asap. Haechan sudah bisa dengan kasar mengenali siapa.

"Saya… dijanjikan sesuatu yang keberadaannya tidak jelas, baginda," kata Jeno, atau yang mereka semua kenal sebagai si Ulat Penggerutu. "Dia berkata akan memberiku sesuatu yang lebih bagus daripada cerutu ini, yang kudapatkan dari mendiang Raja."

"A-Apa-apaan…!" mana dia tahu cerutu itu dari siapa!?

"PENGGAL!" Jerit Jaemin sambil menendang-nendang mejanya. "PENGGALPENGGALPENGGAL! PENGGAL DIA YANG SUDAH MERENDAHKAN AYAHKU!"

"Penggal."

Suara dari sebelah kiri Haechan.

"Penggal."

Suara dari sebelah kanan.

"Penggal."

Suara mereka menyatu. Haechan tidak bisa lagi menoleh kanan kiri. Dia tutup telinganya, tidak mau mendengar suara ketukan palu tiga kali dari hakim yang suaranya juga ikut menyatu.

Pusing. Kepalanya berputar. Dia sedang berada di antara orang-orang yang menginginkan kepalanya terputus dari tubuhnya.

Haechan lihat sekeliling. Ada Jaemin yang menatapnya dengan matanya yang memerah. Ada Chenle yang menyembunyikan tangannya sambil tersenyum menikmati sorakan. Ada Jeno yang hanya mendelik padanya sambil mengisap cerutunya. Ada Mark yang hanya merapikan tumpukan dokumen. Ada Jisung yang duduk di meja hakim sambil mengayunkan ekornya. Lalu ada Renjun yang duduk tepat di depannya, memangku buku jurnalnya yang terbuka.

"R-Renjun…." Haechan hanya mengucapkan namanya ketika dia melihat Renjun memejamkan mata, dengan buliran airmata menuruni pipinya. Haechan lihat tangan Renjun yang menggenggam pena, dalam posisi siap menorehkan tinta dalam bukunya.

"…gagal lagi…," gumamnya lirih, sambil mencoret sesuatu, yang kalau Haechan lihat, itu adalah nama 'Haelice' –namanya dicoret dari daftar yang di atasnya diberi judul 'Alice'. "…aku…gagal lagi…."

Renjun sesenggukan. Dia memeluk bukunya itu erat. Perlahan, Haechan jadi mengerti kalau itu juga merupakan tanggungjawab Renjun untuk menyelesaikan cerita dengan baik. Dan dia gagal. Lagi.

Tapi… memangnya kenapa?

"Renjun, aku bukan Alice." Haechan menggenggam lengan Renjun, untuk memintanya mengangkat wajahnya yang basah. "Ini cerita Alice, dan aku bukan Alice. Ini bukan salahmu."

Renjun menghentikan tangisnya, walaupun airmata masih deras mengalir. "Kamu Haelice."

"Bukan!" dia mengusak rambutnya. "Aku bukan Alice, bukan Haelice! Aku Haechan –Donghyuck! Aku Donghyuck!"

"Kamu Haelice."

Haechan mendongakkan kepala ketika mendengar suara itu berasal dari Jaemin, si Ratu Iri Hati.

"Aku Donghyuck!"

"Kamu Haelice." Kali ini Chenle, si Topi Gila yang bicara.

"Aku Donghyuck!"

"Kamu Haelice." Jeno, si Ulat Penggerutu tidak lagi mengisap cerutunya.

"Donghyuck!" Haechan berusaha menyumpal telinganya.

"Kamu Haelice." Suara itu sekarang mendekat, suara Jisung, si Kucing Pengganggu.

"Diam! Aku Donghyuck!"

"Kamu Haelice." Suara Mark, si Kelinci Sibuk, terdengar jelas dari posisinya yang jauh.

"DONGHYUCK! AKU DONGHYUCK!"

…

…

…

…

"…Hei, bangun!"

Ada suara yang terdengar sayup-sayupnya, tidak jelas.

"…diam kamu…hmm…," gumamnya, sambil menepis tangan yang mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam erat. "…dasar tukang fitnah."

"HAH?!" suara itu melengking tinggi, membuat Haechan langsung terduduk walaupun matanya masih tertutup. "HYUNG! MARK HYUNG! HAECHAN HYUNG MENGATAIKU TUKANG FITNAH!"

Haechan menengok kanan kiri, bingung ke mana semua orang yang menuntutnya dipenggal.

"Eh…." Haechan lihat baju teman-temannya. "Kalian… ah, aku belum balik ya."

"Hah? Hyung kenapa sih?" Chenle, dengan topi tingginya sekarang mulai memukuli Haechan, bercanda. "Cepat bangun dan ganti baju! Kan hari ini kita mau main Wonderland!"

"Main… apa?"

"Wonderland!" kata Jaemin yang masih asik di depan kaca. Dia berputar-putar dengan gaun panjangnya yang entah kenapa tidak terlalu dia benci. "Semuanya sudah siap dengan bajunya tau. Tapi kamu tokoh utamanya malah belum bangun."

"Na, itu bagian belakangnya kusut," kata Jeno, yang memakai baju ulatnya masih asal-asalan. "Ini yang ngiket pitanya siapa sih. Jelek banget ahaha."

"Serius? Tadi aku minta Mark hyung! Makasih lho!" katanya waktu Jeno mengikat ulang pitanya jadi lebih rapi.

"Eh, tadi aku juga minta diikatkan Mark hyung," kata Renjun yang sekarang sibuk merapikan aksesoris kepalanya.

"Memangnya Renjun gege pakai pita-pitaan?" Chenle meledek.

"Bukan! Di bagian belakang bajuku ada tali juga…."

"Mana? Sini kulihat," kata Jeno, meminta Renjun menyibakkan jubah panjangnya, dan ternyata memang ikatannya sedikit longgar dan lusuh. "Mark hyung kalau nggak niat ngiketin ya nggak usah lah harusnya."

"Eh, bantuin Jisung pakai ekor-ekorannya dong." Pintu kamar terbuka dan muncul Mark dengan bando kuping kelinci putih masuk sambil membawa ekor mainan. Dia kesulitan dalam masalah ikat-mengikat. Mark lalu melihat seisi ruangan. "Jeno ngapain…." Dia bingung melihat Jeno memasukkan kepalanya ke balik jubah panjang Renjun. Renjun kayak berpunuk soalnya.

"Memperbaiki kesalahanmu, hyung." Renjun tertawa mendengar jawaban Jeno. "Lihat tuh, pitanya Nana. Jadi bagus gara-gara aku yang ngiket."

Mark nengok, mencari orang yang dimaksud. Jaemin langsung berbalik badan dan meminta Mark melihat pitanya yang baru. Mark melihat pitanya itu dengan saksama. "Kayaknya memang sudah bagus dari awal deh."

Mereka semua tertawa mendengar kata-kata Mark yang sepertinya merasa berjasa atas pita Jaemin. Kecuali Haechan. Haechan tidak mengerti.

"Lah, Haechan belum siap?" Mark menyadari kalau ada yang masih berlapiskan liur di wajahnya, bergumulan di balik selimut. "Cepat siap-siap. Tokoh utamanya butuh persiapan lama tau."

"Tokoh utama apa sih?!"

"Wonderland, kan? Haelice in Wonderland."

"Haelice?!"

Jaemin berkacak pinggang. "Kamu kenapa sih? Kan kita sudah menentukan soal ini minggu lalu!"

"Mark hyung jadi kelinci putih, Jeno hyung jadi ulat, Jisung jadi kucing, Jaemin hyung jadi ratu, aku jadi pembuat topi, terus Haechan hyung jadi Alice!" Chenle menjabarkan perannya satu-satu. "Oh iya, terus Renjun ge jadi narator soalnya Renjun ge nggak cocok jadi apa-apa!"

"Jahat!" Renjun mendekat ke Chenle untuk menjatuhkan topinya, bercanda. Urusannya dengan Jeno sudah selesai. "Aku bisa jadi kenop pintu tau."

"Siapa yang butuh peran macam itu…."

"Tunggu!" Haechan menengahi. "Memang Wonderland-Wonderland-an ini dalam rangka apa?! Kenapa pula aku yang jadi Alice?!"

Keenamnya saling tatap tidak mengerti. "Dalam rangka apa?"

Mark kemudian memberikan isyarat pada mereka semua untuk keluar dari kamar itu dan kembali dengan beberapa barang yang terlihat seperti… dress biru, apron, bando, kaos kaki, sepatu hitam, dan pita. Mereka menyusun itu di atas tempat tidur Haechan sebelum mengeluarkan confetti dari saku masing-masing.

"Buat ngerjain yang ulang tahun lah! Selamat ulang tahun, Haelice!"

.

.

"NAMAKU DONGHYUCK!"

.

.

.

 **END!**

Ulangtahunnya tanggal 6 tapi baru mulai nulis tanggal 7 maksudnya apa.

Tapi AHHH SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN HAECHAN-KU SAYANG! CINTACINTACINTA! TEASERMU BIKIN AKU NANGIS TAU HUHU BENERAN GAK BOONG. AKU NANGIS. **KEREN SANGAT AKU CINTAHHH.** /MENGGELEPAR/

Please hold me before I start ranting soal betapa kusuka sekali teasernya yalord. Tapi teaser limitless nya masih menghantui. Karena teaser limitless itu bener-bener yang ngebuat aku jatucintah sama dia muahmuah sebelum limitless mah aku gak pernah liatin doi.

Semoga. Haechan. Sehat. Sukses. Bahagia. Huhu. Dan notis aku boleh juga kali. (yang review kudu bilang aamiin!1)

Aku berusaha biar no-pair, tapi kayaknya tetep keliatan ya ada markmin noren nya HHAH (ini namanya terlalu cinta) tapi mungkin ada markhyuck dikit gitu ya. Perlu ditag gak ya. Tapi kalo gak ku-tag pake pair nanti jadi gak ada yang nemu ff ini huhu jadi maaf ya aku mau tag ini pake tiga pair itu

Oke cukup kali ya! Bye! I love Haechan! Muah.


End file.
